Silver Wings
by RevolutionaryKnight x
Summary: Lati Miles wants to be a Pokemon trainer. Pokemon Soul Silver Nuzlock More T, but M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Silver Wings

Part I

 _"You're such a fugitive, but you don't know what you're running from,"_

Music played as 17 year old Lati Miles fills out her form for the Pokémon League Program in New Bark. Lati never hung out with the students at her school. She always felt like an outsider, so she's leaving to have an adventure. She currently lives in Goldenrod City with her single dad and younger brother Jaice. Her mother left them when Lati was 10 and hasn't seen her since. She doesn't care much about it anyway, never had. Her dad is controlling though, it drives her crazy. She wants to break free and do what she always wanted; to be a Pokémon trainer. She finally have the guts to do what she wanted to do in the first place. Lati finishes the form and turns off the music. She leaves her room to place her application in the mail changing her life forever.

"Lati! You got mail!" her father shouts.

"Coming!" she informs her father and finished drying her long brown hair. She comes out from the bathroom and into the living room. Her dad hands her the letter and she opens it to find that she was accepted in the Pokémon League.

"What's it about? Another college advisement?" her father questions and fear is rising within her because she didn't told him about her application at all.

"No. I got accepted into the Pokémon League," she informs him hoping he will be clam about this.

"You, _what_? Where did you even found- that's not important. I thought we agreed that you will go to St. Lance School of Business this year, Latona?" he father stares her down and Lati knows this isn't going to go well at all.

" _You_ did. I had no choice nor say in the matter," she snaps at him.

"Don't disrespect me! I'm your father and you do what I say! I raised you instead of giving you up to your crazy aunt and this is how you fucking repay me?! You are an ungrateful child!" he barks at her, staring her down with cold gray eyes like her own.

"I never asked you to do that in the first place!" she held down her place and turns around in her room and slams the door getting ready to leave and probably will never be able to come back.

The train had dropped her off at Cherrygrove City, so she had to walk six miles to New Bark. Lati was at this point tried, broke, and hungry. Her dad had taken over her bank account that _she_ worked for and was therefore _her_ money, _not_ his. Lati knew he wouldn't like it, but to go this far it was heart breaking. Just thinking about started the tears. Lati quickly wiped them off and took a deep breath. She gets into the small town and spots Professor Steam's Lab. She heads there and knocks on the door.

The door was open by a man in his mid-twenties, with black hair and sky blue eyes. His hair was a untamed mess and he had a scurfy face. He had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes? May I help you?" he asks looking Lati up and down.

"I'm Latona, a new student? Here," she says as she hands him her acceptation letter.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you Latona. I'm Professor Steam. Please just call me Steam. Come in and I will place you in your dorm," he smiles warmly at her and offers to take her suitcase.

"Thank you. If you don't mind I liked to be called Lati please," she says as she enters the main room.

"What's wrong with Latona?" he asks and raise an eyebrow.

"I never liked it. My mom was big on mythology. Latona was the goddess of motherhood and I never found it to fit my personality," she explains. She never told anyone that before, then again no one ever questioned it.

"I see," Steam nodes his head, "I like to get personal with students since we all live with each other and going to working together. Sorry if that seams weird. This is the main room, it severs as a living room, kitchen, and a lobby."

Lati took notes and found it to be a small room with two couches with a coffee table in between. She also saw the kitchen in the back with an island separating the living room/lobby. Steam takes a last puff of his cigarette and puts it in a nearby ash tray. Then he mention Lati to fallow him up the stairs.

"Boy's dorm on the left, your dorm is on the right. When you turn towards the dorm room the bathroom is across from there. Your room number is 2 and this is your key, lose it you lose privacy rights because I hate dealing with getting a new key and then paying for it. I don't care what you do in your free time, but I have three things; don't get pregnant/get someone pregnant, be smart, and don't let it get in the way of your studies. You will get your Pokémon partner tomorrow. Any questions?" he asks after he does his information speech.

"A couple. How many students are here? And where is the lab?" Lati asks him.

"There's four boys and just two girls, that's just here. In total there's 500 students, most live in Kanto. There's at least 250 of you here in Johto. Most live in Blackhorn City and a small group in Cherrygrove Ciy. And I'll show you the lab after you get settle. I'll be in the lobby if you need me," he then goes down stairs and leaves Lati to find her room.

Lati didn't find it too hard to find her room. The four rooms where he said it was and the bathroom was across the hall. She unlocks her room to find it the room small. It had a bed, a desk, Tv on a coffee table, and closet. The room otherwise was bare, blank white walls with a small window. The room had brown hardware floors. _When I get my money ordeal settle I'll have to add some posters and rugs_ , she thought to herself. She starts to unpack and after she finishes she plops on the bed and falls asleep.

Well to say the very least Lati was not the person she seemed to be from her letter. She was short with long brown hair that seems unnatural with her gray eyes. She seemed quiet and revised the total opposite in her letter. _As long as she's not a crazy over dramatic bitch I think we'll live_ , Steam thinks to himself. Steam lights up a cigarette and looks over to see his other female student, Jodie.

"What's she like?" Jodie cuts to the chase and seemed excited about not being the only girl here.

"Hard to tell, she seemed quiet. Almost sad," he replies.

"Maybe she just tried. We'll find out soon enough," she smiles.

Jodie is a pretty girl, tall with blonde hair to her shoulders she also wore black square framed glasses. Despite the blonde stereotypes she was a smart girl and not a total bitch.

"Where's Brooks by the way? I haven't seen him all day," Steam decides to change the subject.

"He's at his parents' house. Something about his mom dumping Fang again," Jodie explains.

"I see. So there's you, Lati, Brooks, Ace, Achile, and Rin," Steam lists the names more to himself than anything.

"That's a small list. Shouldn't yo-, " Jodie begins.

"Hell no. It'll fuck everything I have planned," he cuts her off. He sighs, and thinks how lucky he is that he transferred here instead of Blackhorn City.

Lati forgot for a moment where she was. She looks at her small window to find it to be morning. _I didn't mean to sleep that long!_ She gets up to change in to different clothes and throws her hair into a messy bun. She goes downstairs to find a group of people already up. People with Pokémon. She spots a tall girl with a Luxray, a guy with brown hair with a Leafeon, another tall guy with a Zorua, another guy with blond hair with a freaking Dratini. The last guy had a Houndour and a Furret, he was the first to look up with his gold eyes.

"It's fucking noon, sleeping beauty," he greats her with a smirk.

"Jordon! Don't be rude to the little lady!" the guy with the Leafeon snaps.

"Achile is right don't be rude," his Furret says as she flaps him upside the head with her tail.

"At least she's up before one, unlike Steam who always sleeps till one-thirty," the guy with the Dratini comments.

Lati comes down and walks into the kitchen, seeing if they had any food. The group then goes off and talks to one another as if she's not there, or so she thought.

"You must be the other girl. My name is Jordon Brooks. The Furret is Sophie and the Houndour is Fang," he gestures to them, "What about you? Where's your Pokémon?"

"Cutting to the point," she mumbles, "I'm Lati Miles. I don't have any yet."

"Really? That's weird. I grew up with these guys," he tells her.

"Not really. Not many people like Pokémon. I wasn't allowed to get one," she explains as she gets eggs, cheese, and milk out.

"You can say that again. Those humans are assholes. I mean there's Pokémon who don't like humans, but they aren't in their face about it," Fang comments. Lati nodes in agreement.

"You can cook princess?" Jordon asks in a mock manner.

"No, but how hard can it be?" Lati answers truthfully. Jordon gives her a shocked look on his face. Then he smiles, not a smirk this time, he gives a chuckle.

"Alright, I'll give you points for being honest. I'll cook for you just this one time, in till you learn how to. Go socialize with the others," he takes the ingredients out of her hands and lays them out to start to cook for her.

Lati leaves the room and finds herself sitting on the island watching Jordon cook instead. Jordon had black with his usual golden eyes. _Kinda like me_ , she thought to herself. Lati was starting to feel a bit lonely. She wished to talked to Jordon more or at least hear him talk some more, he was the first to notice her and usually people don't notice her. She sits there staring off in space in till Jordon comes out with her food.

"Thanks," she tells him

"Don't. Nobody wants to deal with you causing a mess," he snaps and she thought for a second that he was blushing.

"I see you Jordon!" Achile calls him out.

"Fuck you! You guys are a bunch of assholes. You guys didn't even bother to talk to her and it was you Achile who told me not to be rude," he snaps at them.

"It's too early for this shit, Jordon," Steam comes out in a blue hoodie and black pajama pants.

"Its past noon!" the tall guy points out.

"Fuck you Rin. I do what I want," Steams snaps, "Although Jordon is right. You assholes didn't even try to talk to her.

"Hey! I was going to wait in till she finished eating!" the tall girl informs him.

"Whatever. Everyone this Lati. Lati, the tall girl is Jodie. Achile is the guy with the Leafeon. The tall asshole is Rin. The nice quiet guy is Ace," Steam points to everyone out.

Lati nodes and starts to eat her food.

"She's quiet," Rin whispers to Achile.

"Yeah. She also looks lonely," Achile whispers back.

"It looks like she doesn't have a Pokémon," Jodie joins their conversation.

Lati hears them talk about her, but she ignores them. She's used to hearing everyone talk about her. She eats her food as everyone goes about their business. When she finishes, she goes into the kitchen to clean her plate.

"So you know how to clean dishes, that's a start," Jordon scared the shit out of her.

"Yeah," is all that she said. She can feel Jordon staring at her from behind. She turns around to say something else, but Steams comes in.

"Lati fallow me to the Lab," Steam commands her and fallows him to door by the fridge.

The Lab was the biggest room out of the whole house. There were tables faced in fort of a chalk board in the back and a back door that leads to the greenhouse. In front of the room there was another set of couches with a coffee table and to the right was a pool table.

"Is there a reason for the pool table being in here?" Lati asks.

"Ah yes. There's not enough room to play it functionally. I'll be right back," Steam heads toward the storage room across from the couches to the left.

Lati sits on one of the couches and wonders what he's doing. _What kind of Pokémon will I get?_ She thinks about all the possibilities. She sees Steam set out of the storage room. He sits oh the couch in front of her.

"You Lati are a special case. Your letter was great, it spoked volume and I have no doubt in my mind that you will be great. Which is why I am giving this Pokémon who is not like all the rest. His mother, May, was a champion's Pokémon. Her trainer gave me one of her sons to be given to a future trainer like you. He's worth a lot of money, more than I make in a year. I want you to have him," Steam hands her the Pokeball. She then lets her new Pokémon out free from the ball, out came a Cyndaquil.

"What would like to name your new Pokémon, Lati?" Steam asks taking out a pen. Lati thought for a moment and then knew.

"Haru. His name is Haru," she nodes.

"Iconic," she hears Steam mumbles under his breath.

"How?" she asks.

"That was May's father's name who is also was a champion," Steam explains.

"I didn't know he had offspring," Lati commented, in fact that's where she got the idea from.

"Now you know," Steam informs her.

"Sweet! I'm basically named after my grandfather! Good pick Lady!" Haru jumps onto Lati's lap smiling at her. All her struggles had paid off, this is what she wants to do with her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Wings

Part II

It had been a month since Lati joined the Pokémon League. She and Haru had gone up to level 8 and still had a lot of work to do. Many are much higher up, including Jodie and Achile whose Pokémon are leveled at 40. Rin is the closest range at level 16 to Lati. At this point both are frustrated that they're the ones at the bottom, but Steam tells them that they're doing really good. So far, Haru is Lati's best friend despite getting into a lot of trouble. Jordon is probably second, but she's still a bit shy and not used to much talking. Her father is getting "sick of her shit" and refused to let up on her bank account so she's basically broke. The rules for jobs are tight when it comes to outside work, Steam said he had to be so he won't get fired (although he doesn't like the rule much). She wouldn't dare ask anyone for help, she's too embarrass and wants to do things herself rather than rely on someone. The last times she had rely on people they disappointed her, so thus the only one she feels she can rely on is Haru.

Lati was in her room with her CD player playing the background as she fills out her personal journal as Haru takes a nap.

" _This dream isn't feeling sweet. We're reeling through the midnight streets, and I've never felt more alone. It feels so scary getting old."_

Her journal is her most prized thing she owns; it holds all her thoughts and secrets. It has gotten her through so much heartbreak and struggle. Plans that were never said, nor never done. Plans that she plans to do with her new found freedom. Stories to tell to her brother Jaice and younger cousins. Life lessons to explore, and put them to the test. She cares it in her massager bag with her camera and other things that is needed for Pokémon training. She hears a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked," she calls out and puts her journal away.

"I have a favor to ask you," Steam enters the room and pause to look around, "Pretty bare in here. You know you are allow to have posters?"

"Haven't gotten the chance to," Lati explains simply.

"Not true! It's because your dad-" Haru was cut off by a glare from Lati.

"If you say so…anyway I need you to go down to the Pokémon shop near by Cherrygrove to pick up a special egg. It's a bit north from there. You are the only one who can use a map and know how to even get to Cherrygrove. The others are mostly from Kanto, other than Brooks who grew up here," Steam added that last part to explain his reason better, but Lati had a feeling it was just to give her something else to do since she's a low level.

"Ok, I'll do it," Lati takes her journal and puts it in the massager bag and puts it on her shoulders, her hair got caught as she does this so she pulls it out of the way.

"Great! Thanks! But I will advise you to take someone else with you, just in case," Steam seemed like a parent leaving their first child at their first day of school.

"We'll be fine," Lati reassures him, "Come on Haru."

Haru gets off the bed and fallows Lati out the room. Lati is glad to be given something to do, despite it being a small job. She's just happy to get out of New Bark. As she walks to the door, she hears Steam call her name.

"What?" she asks and turns around to look at Steam.

"Are you _SURE_ you guys will be ok?" Steam looks at bit paranoid.

"Yes," Lati simply says and walks out the door.

X X X

"You're not her dad, you know," Rin says as he leans against the wall drinking his juice box oh so casually.

"Fuck off. If you hadn't notice, Haru is a bit of a trouble maker. Not only that, but they are some creeps out there," Steam pleads his case.

"You should had forced someone to go with her than. You are the teacher," Rin states.

"Fuck," Steam face-palms, "Why did you have to think of that smartass?"

Rin just shrugs, looking superior and it is pissing off Steam to the core.

X X X

Lati is walking towards Cherrygrove on an old beat off path. It's great for training, but not for when you are not training. Haru so far is behaving, hopefully he can keep it up. They reach to Cherrygrove, and the little city is buzzing with people. At time likes these, Lati wished she had money. She could buy some posters, rugs, and a pokebed for Haru.

"Wow! I never seen so many people," Haru stayed close to Lati a bit intimated by the large groups of people.

"It's nothing close to Goldenrod City," Lati tells him.

"Wow. Must be a big city?" Haru looked up at Lati with interest.

"It is. In fact, the biggest in Johto," she tells him.

Haru seemed a bit scared of this environment so Lati picks him up and heads up to the Pokémon shop.

They reached to the Pokémon shop in no time at all. Lati knocks on the door to see a tall guy who looked really young. He had red hair and pretty brown eyes. He also had spider bites on his right lip.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Haru jumps up and down pointing to the said spider bites.

"Shut the fuck up. What do you want?" he snaps to Lati.

"I'm here for Steam, to pick up an egg?" Lati asked nervously, it seems all the men past twenty act like an old grumpy man.

"A minute. Garnet! Get her that egg!" he calls from behind.

Garnet was a short black girl with hair to her shoulders, she also had cool red tips on the end. As she got closer, Lati notice that she had a good three inches on her. She held an egg with red and blue triangles on it. Fallowed her was a Totodile.

"Here you go, miss!" she hands the egg over to Lati.

Lati nodes and she and Haru were on their way back home.

"How was it?" Steam asks as they walked into the door.

"Fine," Lati says as she takes the egg out of her bag and hands it to him.

"Thanks again!" Steam calls after her.

Lati enters the room and crashes on to her bed.


End file.
